Adriana Llehctim
This character was created by the user IceBite. Adriana is IceBite's long-lost older sister. She normally wears a combat skin that is made out of an almost-unpenetratable, form-fitting, magnetic material as her casual or combat attire. However, she does dress up for formal occasions, like Blaze's and Nagase's wedding, and later for Derek Sander's and Sarah's Wedding. History Pre-SDR Adriana Llehctim was born on January 4, 1986, and was the daughter and oldest child of Vladmir Llehctim and Elizabeth Ilene. When she was only 3 years old, her parents sent her to live with relatives in Utah. However, when her parents were killed the Covenant came after the relatives in Utah. She ran off before the Covenant attacked. She was told that her younger brother was killed in the attack. Some time later, she found herself with a small family in South Dakota. During her time there, she dicovered, learned about, and practiced with her Psychic Powers. However, when she was 13, the Brotherhood of NOD took that state and gave it to the Covenant Loyalists as a peace offering to the meglomaniacal religious alliance for use as a base. She ran away when the Covenant came after the family she stayed with for 10 years. She lived in the wilderness for a year until she found a group of fellow teenagers. The group formed the South Dakota Resistance, a group of sabotaguers and guerilla tactic specialists bent on removing the Covenant and NOD from South Dakota. Final Days of SDR On the organization's final official mission, she met a trio of soldiers: a pair of US Marines and a Mercenanry Pilot/Soldier. She later found out that the mercenary was someone she was told was dead: her brother Leinad Llehctim, now a master at combat. Afterwards, with the help of the US, UNSC, and GDI, the SDR drove out the forces of NOD and the Covenant, so the organization dissolved. Later, Adriana, Leinad (now called IceBite), and one of the marines, Derek Sanders, along with a Gallade named Fast Saber, would form the organization Hellcat Squadran. Treklan War For most of the war she spent her time investigating battle sites as well as searching computers and minds for information on who was the strongest branch in the triple alliance. After Sanders went rogue she and May tracked him to Spain. when her brother contacted them on Sanders loctaion she and May split up. while may aided Sanders directly she stalled GDI's offensive. After the war ended she met up with John in hopes of pumping him for information on Derek while returning to Egypt. The two were delayed by a Blackwater picket around Egypt. Over the next few days the two fell in love after fighting for most of the time. The relationship is a well kept secret of theirs, only IceBite noticing (and trying not to). Shadow War and Time War Adriana saw much service in the Shadow War. She was part of a 6-Person team to investigate an unknown planetary system that appeared out of no-where. When the group's pelican crashed, she and Derek were captured by creatures revealed to be Skrall and Bone Hunters. The 2 were later rescued by 2 groups: one consisting of Tory, May, Dawn, Mata Nui, Ackar, Gresh, Kiina, and Berix, and the other consisting of IceBite, leading a pack of Vorox and Zesk, native creatures to the planet. Before and During the Skulblaka Conflict Adriana remained behind the scenes when it came to Coalition activities for over 2 centuries. During this time, however, John Powers disappeared, with his boat being discovered ravaged in the Mediterranean Sea, which left Adriana in a state of depression for a time, before she finally worked up the ability to get over it. In the late 2270s, however, she disappeared, soon before the birth of her second niece. During this time, she was somehow pulled out of Earth Plane, and, in interplanar space, met Lor'Kair'Jaxis, a member of the Lagas, a race from another plane, whose plane was destroyed by members of another plane that was soon after destroyed by Skulblaka. Lor explained to Adriana what he knew about Skulblaka, and warned her that Skulblaka would soon invade her home plane. To aid her in helping protect her plane, Lor gave Adriana a series of modifications, including genetic alterations that gave her access to some of his race's natural abilities, namely their enhanced durability and ability to manipulate matter. However, he warned her that "You and your companions won't be able to stop Skulblaka alone: the twenty-four must be found...only they can save your home..." After returning, Skulblaka had already begun his invasion. In response, Adriana began gathering mercenaries, helping form a mercenary resistance group known as the Abyss League. Personality She is normally responsible and serious. However, she doesn't handle big events well. After the Treklan War, because of all the casualties finally being recorded, Adriana felt an enormous sadness for those lost during the war. Normally, events like these tend to make her veer from her normal behavior. After being augmented by the Lagas, and fighting Skulblaka's forces, Adriana became a more commanding individual, with a seriousness that made her prior seriousness pale in comparison, to the point where some people doubted she could take a joke. Furthermore, she was no longer as heavily-affected by major tragedies and events. Abilities For a long while, Adriana trained herself to use a potent range of Psionic-based abilities, sometimes using her quarterstaff to channel these abilities (namely her psychokinetic ones), making her into a potent psionicist of Ultimic-level skill. When she was modified by Lor'Kair'Jaxis, Adriana gained access to the Lagas Durability and Matter Manipulation Powers (albeit weaker than the abilities when used by an actual Lagas). However, there was a side effect: Adriana gained portions of the memory of her Lagas donor, causing her to experience periodic flashbacks of Lor'Kair'Jaxis's memory. Gallery Adriana Llehctim.jpg|Adriana during the Time War and up to 2275 SarahPose02.png|Adriana, around the time of, and after, the Skulblaka Conflict 89566-tabula-rasa-sarah-morrison-femalegamesci-fisoldier1920x1080.jpg|Adriana and some soldiers from the Abyss League 7709.jpg|Adriana, feeling the side-effects of her new powers cloaked_mage_by_far_east_ghost-d4aro55.jpg|Adriana, in her disguise Trivia *Adriana's callsign 'Psych' was also her code-name in the South Dakota Resistance. Category:Characters Category:HS Command Personel